


Treat Her Right

by Darnskippytootin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, also warning for Adam being a fuckboy creep, but also some fluff, referenced past tauradonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnskippytootin/pseuds/Darnskippytootin
Summary: Half an hour later, Adam had finally caught on.She won’t even come overWhat the fuck are you doingYang wrote her response with a mirthful grin on her lips.Her.





	Treat Her Right

It had started with a simple text.

_I saw you at the party last week._

Though Yang couldn’t claim to know Adam very well, the beyond creepy text-starter lined up pretty well with the “incel/stalker” vibe she had always gotten from him.

_It’s such a shame to waste a body_

_l_ _ike yours on those other sluts_

_If you come to place tonight I’ll_

_show you what you’re missing out on_

Aaaand queue the unsolicited dick pick. That would definitely be giving Yang nightmares for weeks…

It was at that moment a thought occurred to her.

_Aren’t you together with Blake? The_

_fuck are you sending me a booty call for?_

It was almost comical how fast the response came.

_She’s not coming home till later tonight._

_She doesn’t have to know a thing lol_

“lol”? As if Yang needed any more reasons to hate this guy.

 _She deserves so much better than you._  
_And she’s going to realize it too._

 _I ought to treat her like she deserves,_  
_The way you never would. I’d treat her_  
_like a fucking queen. Make her realize_  
_she’s so much more than some fuckboy’s_  
_fleshlight._

_I bet you’ve never even made her come_

_She probably faked every orgasm just_  
_to spare your fragile ego._

_I’ll have to change that_

She didn’t bother waiting for Adam’s response before finding Blake in her contacts. Blake’s last message had been a selfie of herself, dressed in a low-cut crop-top and tight black jeans. _“Good enough? ;)”_ She always sought Yang’s advice when it came to what to wear for their outings. _“Perfect”_ Yang had written; it was the same thing she wrote every time Blake sent a picture of herself.

_Hey_

It barely took a minute before Blake wrote back.

 _Why do I get the feeling you’re_  
_up to something ;)_

Yang licked her lips.

_Oh Blake…_

_You don’t even know_

* * *

Half an hour later, Adam had finally caught on.

_She won’t even come over_

_What the fuck are you doing_

Yang wrote her response with a mirthful grin on her lips.

_Her._

She could picture it clearly – Adam’s outraged expression. It probably would have made her laugh had it not been for the two hands reaching for her shoulders, promptly pulling her down for a passionate kiss. Yang carelessly threw the phone aside as Blake dragged her tongue across her lips, begging for entrance, and Yang readily gave it. At this point in their tryst, Blake’s taste already flooded her mouth, yet she couldn’t get enough. It was like an addiction. Never before in her life had Yang been hit with such a visceral need to give and give and give – it was never enough, and the more she gave, the fuller her soul felt. It was as if her and Blake’s pleasures were intrinsically intertwined. Had it been anyone else, now would have been the point where Yang’s lover collapsed unto the sheets, done for the count.

Blake was not anyone else.

Yang laughed as she was suddenly rolled onto her back, the raven-haired woman expertly straddling her with the movement. “Feral” was the only way she could describe Blake’s eyes as she focused on the dildo strapped to her hips; jolts of pleasure shot up Yang’s spine – made her heart skip a beat. Blake reached down, stroking the member lightly, getting a feel for it. Yang smirked at her intense look. Blake raised a brow at the way she crossed her arms behind her head, clearly basking in Blake’s undivided attention and blatant want. Yang’s smirk didn’t waver when the hand around her dick stopped its movement. She kept her eyes locked onto Blake’s even as the hand moved further up her body, pointed nails dragging up her abdomen, nimble fingers fondling her breast, a warm palm encasing her throat. When Blake smirked back, Yang knew she was in trouble. A soft tongue slanted against her lips, soft and filthy – the hand around her neck tightened ever so slightly when Yang choked back a groan, sucking on Blake’s tongue as it moved against her own.

Then Blake moved. Yang leaned up on her elbows as she kissed a trail down her body – her neck, her chest, her stomach. She finally stopped at her hips. Blake gave her a single, sinful smile before leaning down to run her tongue along the toy from the base to the tip, plunging it into her mouth, eyes never leaving Yang’s. The blonde grinned wickedly at the display, settling a hand behind Blake’s head – not to steer or control, but just to feel and appreciate. The member soon glistened with saliva as Blake’s mouth continued to bop on the length and her hand stroked whatever part she couldn’t reach. Blake moved at her own tempo, slow enough to appreciate the sensation of Yang filling her mouth but fast enough to arouse the blonde even further with the erotic display. She felt it too, how Yang struggled not to thrust into her mouth – strong hips trembling beneath her with arduous restraint. Just the mere thought of letting those hips thrust into her without reservation nor regret had her moaning around the toy, and she quickly decided that Yang was more than ready for her now.

She removed the dildo from her mouth and was quick to raise herself onto her knees while positioning it against her entrance. Yang’s hands swiftly found her waist as Blake slowly, methodically, pushed down until she was filled up completely. Blake nearly staggered as her hips settled down against Yang’s, gasping for breath as she dug her nails into her shoulders. Yang smirked at the image above her.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” She said as her thumps drew circles on her hips, slowly encouraging her to move.

“God yes…” Blake raised herself up, only leaving the tip inside before steadily lowering herself again. Yang kept her hands on her waist, helping her with every rise and fall. The sight of the silicon dick disappearing inside the woman’s soaking core had Yang transfixed; it was a noticeable struggle not to push the woman back down onto the sheets and pushing her tongue inside her again.

“That’s it…” Yang quietly encouraged her. Her own hunger grew visceral at the sight of the woman steadily fucking her into the sheets, faster and faster. The only thing more satisfying than the squealing bedsprings beneath her was the sound of Blake’s hips slapping against her own as she moved with increased vigor, fucking herself on top of Yang like there was no tomorrow. The experience was only made so much better by Blake’s pleasured sighs and moans filling the heated space around them. Yang would surely be getting some scathing looks from her neighbors the next time she saw them. Too bad she really didn’t give a damn.

Calloused hands held a firm grip around the dark-haired woman’s waist, encouraging her to push even harder onto the silicone dick. The pace quickly changed from rapid and shallow to hard, deep and slow - Blake’s hips smacking roughly against her own. The sting of pain felt so erotic, so filthy, like lust incarnate. Yang swore under her breath – the pain only turned her on that much more and Blake’s guttural groans weren’t helping matters at all.

Yang pushed herself into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around the beautiful vixen on her lap as she captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Deceptively strong arms locked around her neck and Yang was hit with the realization of how perfect their bodies fit together, like two puzzle pieces finally falling into place. As Blake continued her thrusts, using Yang as an anchor while she rolled her hips sensually against the blonde’s abdomen, Yang was convinced no other person would ever feel so perfect against her naked figure.

Blake moaned against her mouth as Yang let her hands wander. Slowly, reverently, she caressed the woman’s naked body in circular motions – from her shoulder blades, down her spine, past her hips until her hands finally settled on her glutes. Yang had to bite back a groan. She squeezed Blake’s magnificent backside, reveling in the slight give that allowed her to dig her fingers into the perfectly curved cheeks. Blake’s smirk was pure sin as she revelled in Yang’s shameless adoration of her body. Thin strings of saliva connected their lips as Blake parted from their kiss.

“Someone’s enjoying herself.” Her movements stopped completely as she let Yang do the work for her – thrusting Blake’s hips back and forth on her cock with the firm grip of her fingers clawing at her ass.

“I’m just surprised-” Yang huffed as Blake leaned their foreheads together- “that someone like you would waste her time on that red-headed prick.”

Yang barely had time to gasp for breath before her shoulders were roughly seized, and in the next moment, her back met the soaked bedsheets as Blake towered over her again, her golden gaze wild and feral.

This was it – the final stretch. Blake seemed almost beside herself in pleasure and desperation as her thrusts grew frantic. She had reached the point beyond linguistical comprehension as the only sounds leaving her mouth were that of breathless moans and ecstatic shouts. It was the most magnificent thing Yang had ever seen. Even this short distance between them became too much, and Yang quickly pulled Blake’s lips back onto her own; Blake’s moans made the kiss messy and uncoordinated, but it was still perfect to Yang. Her hands once again wandered around the lithe woman’s body, appreciating the muscles at work beneath her palms as Blake struggled to tip over that final edge. Yang gave her ass slap, just to feel the woman’s high-pitched whines against her lips, before bracing her arms around her waist. Yang’s knees crooked as she found a suitable position to prop her feet before thrusting hard and relentless into the woman’s cunt. Blake immediately staggered and her moans were reduced to whimpers as hot, white pleasure shot through her spine and made her toes curl. She planted her face into the crook of Yang’s neck, gasping for breath; a single, gentle kiss was pressed against the side of her head before swollen lips brushed against her ear.

“You’re gonna come again?” Blake barely managed a nod as her body writhed. Yang halted her hips, swallowing Blake’s displeased whines and groans in a deep kiss. She quickly rolled the woman off of her, sitting up to position Blake onto her stomach before placing herself behind her now prone lover. Blake simply moaned into the sheets as she realized what Yang had done, reaching out towards the pillows and dragging them towards her head, stuffing her face into the soft material. Yang would have none of it though. A calloused hand reached out and threw the pillows off the bed entirely. Blake once again felt hot lips brush against her ear. “I want to hear you,” Yang whispered with a low husk in her voice. Her hips slowly began to thrust back into Blake’s soaked core, coaxing out soft moans and whimpers. Yang buried her face into raven locks as she soaked in the feeling, smell and sound of this perfect woman beneath her.

She was in so much trouble.

Exhausted as she was, Blake still conjured up the energy to reach a hand behind her, threating her fingers into golden hair and dragging Yang’s head further down until she could slant their mouths together in a messy kiss, more tongue than anything else. The fingers in her hair tightened and Yang failed to bite back an audible groan. She felt the woman’s sinful smirk burning against her lips.

“Stop holding out on me… and I’ll be as loud as you want me to.” Sharp teeth dug into her lower lip and had the blonde gasping and trembling. “Just fuck me Yang,” she growled against her mouth, “fuck me like Adam never could. Fuck me until I scream your name.”

Everything moved as though in a blur after that. Calloused hands braced against Blake’s hips as Yang furiously thrust into her drenched core. Blake writhed against the sheets, pushing back onto the toy as she moaned to her heart’s content. There was no rhyme or reason to their movements, just pure lust and ecstasy. A delicious burning began to spread in Yang’s hips but she refused to relent – the sound of flesh against flesh, the sight of a wet silicone dick disappearing inside Blake, again and again, the smell of sweat, sex and perfume that wafted throughout the room all made Yang delirious and feral. She never settled for a steady pace for long, always keeping Blake on her toes. One moment, she would snap her hips in a relentlessly frantic pace, enjoying the way it rendered the woman breathless, unable to keep up. Just as she would teeter on the edge of climax, Yang would halt all moments, waiting a moment for Blake to whimper and growl her frustrations out before driving into her with rough, deep thrusts at a halting tempo. With every pullout, Blake was spared only a moment’s respite to breathe before Yang left her gasping again as the toy was suddenly hilted back inside her. It was just as much of a grain on Yang’s patience as it was on Blake’s, but still, she kept going at this agonizing pace until she saw Blake’s ass start to redden from the bruising snaps of her hips. Yang changed momentum again. She went slow and steady, allowing a gentle roll of her hips. Unable to resist, Yang leaned her body down, spreading herself across Blake’s back, her palms fondling the woman’s breasts pressed against the sheets. She continued her gentle thrusts as she nosed raven-colored locks to expose the faunus’ soft and delicate neck. Blake’s hand came back to fiddle in Yang’s hair as she placed burning wet kisses against her nape, tasting the racing pulse beneath her skin.

Tongue and lips were steadily replaced by teeth as Yang’s pace grew rougher and faster. The bed-springs’ squeal and the headboard’s banging against the wall set a delicate tempo for their race towards Blake’s climax. Yang’s thrusts grew even faster, she sank her teeth into the junction of her neck and shoulder growling as Blake’s moans reached a fever pitch. Determined to make good on Blake’s demands, Yang moved a single hand down, between Blake’s legs, and onto her clit.

“YANG!”

Blake’s scream was like the sweetest symphony. Yang could do nothing but groan at the way Blake continued to writhe beneath her. Even as exhaustion threatened to take over, Yang didn’t stop her thrusts until Blake’s orgasm had completely passed her system, rendering her on the brink of unconsciousness.

Believing Blake to be out for the count, Yang set about removing the strap-on and cleaning up their mess of clothes situated around the room. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed her phone lying on the floor where she had nonchalantly thrown it. For curiosity’s sake, she picked it up and skimmed the barrage of messages visible from the locked screen. It was hard to decipher anything intelligible from Adam’s furious all-caps cursing. Yang would almost have felt bad for him if he wasn’t such a colossal prick.

_Not fun when the shoe is on the other foot, I guess._

Yang turned off her phone and fetched a clean comforter from her closet, laying down besides Blake before pulling it over them both. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Yang felt a soft pair of lips encasing her own in a gentle kiss. It took Yang by surprise, how tender it was. Maybe it shouldn’t have.

“How do you feel about breakfast in bed?” Yang quietly asked after they finally parted. Blake hummed, a small smile on her lips as she burrowed her head into the crook of her neck.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was also inspired by a tumblr post I saw that was too good not to write a bee fic for
> 
> Honestly I'm pretty happy about how this one turned out, so I hope y'all liked it! Hopefully I'm getting the hand on writing smut lol
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
